Azure/Tropes
A-G *'Adorably Precocious Child': He is not a child per se, but still qualifies as this. *'Artificial Human': Other than being a Wizard, he is in actual, the personifications of all (sans Alice and Kuronagi) 13 Wizards of Anthologies' memories created by Frederica. *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable' **'Badass Long Robe': Sports one in his Wizard form. *'Beneath the Mask': Underneath that kind and timid expression he gives out, is'' both depressing ''and outright terrifying. There's a reason why he acts like this... *'Berserk Button': Harm Rini in front of him then you won't going to imagine what he'll do to you. *'Beware The Nice Ones': Azure is possibly the most nicest character in the whole SSC universe, but... Dare to harm Rini and you'll have to face his wrath on you. *'Break The Cutie': Poor kid... He's been through so so MUCH... *'Combat Tropes' **'Cool Keyblade': His Lunatic Falls **'Elemental Powers' ***'Blow You Away' ***'Casting A Shadow' ***'Making A Splash' **'Full-Contact Magic' **'Flying Weapon': Normally uses his Keyblade like this. **'Improbable Fencing Powers': Which is very notable in his second fight against Zwei in Chronicles of Miracles. Probably took on lessons from Kuronagi. **'Instant Runes' **'Lightning Bruiser': Turns into one during his second battle against Zwei in Chronicles of Miracles, in which he goes toe-on-toe wielding his Keyblade normally against him and manages to win when Zwei decides to ditch. There's a reason why its his best Crowning Moment of Awesome. **'Magic Knight': See Lightning Bruiser above for the Knight part. **'Mind Over Matter': He normally wields his Keyblade telekinetically, which is similar to the Spell Weaver Command Style from Birth by Sleep. **'Squishy Wizard': He normally is this. Of course, it subverted once you see Lightning Bruiser entry. **'Weak, but Skilled': He lampshades it himself when he told Rini that he is only good at Magic. Of course, he drops the Weak part when he goes on Let's Get Dangerous moment against Zwei. *'Crazy Jealous Guy': In Omakes. *'Cute Bruiser': Just see the Lightning Bruiser entry above. And you would not believe ''it. *'Deadpan Snarker': He has his moments. *'Despair Event Horizon': He was pushed into this in both seasons of ''Revenant Soul. Starting from the first, he crosses the line when Reisuke pushed through his buttons about him being the personification of all the Wizards' (excludes Alice and Kuronagi's) memories which almost led him to getting killed if it's not for Rini's intervention and it took him most episodes to get Rini fixed him. **Played much more cruelly and worst in Continuum Shift, as he watched his Love Interest supposedly killed by his Evil Counterpart/Enemy Without, Zwei and then proceeds to pushed through most of his buttons. *'Distressed Dude': He gets himself into this most of the times in Dissidia School Side III. *'Enemy Without': Zwei is this to him. **'Evil Twin': Zwei, again. *'Face of An Angel, Mind Of A Demon': Mostly Played For Laughs. *'The Gadfly' H-P *'Heroic BSOD' *'Innocent Blue Eyes': Though... not all the time he is Innocent as well... *'Let's Get Dangerous': Once he gets serious... Especially when up against Zwei. *'Memory Tropes': Being a Wizard of Memories, his main powers are exactly related to memories. **'Ghost Memory': He accidentally recovers the Alternate!Sora's memory from an Alternate Timeline to the Main!Sora, and things got worse... ***Also happens prior to School Days, he also accidentally gives the Alternate!Roku's memory with the Main!Roku...Though unlike above, it's actually a good thing, since it helps Roku to snap Vanitas from doing a Moral Event Horizon in the end. **'Laser-Guided Amnesia' **'Living Memory': He can creates someone from a person's memories and they retains the things they have felt from before, just as when he brings Mikayla from Allen's memory and she already knows that she is dead in the real world despite the fact she's not yet in his memory. Though, he could only bring said person in more than mere minutes and cannot sustain it much longer. **'Past Life Memories' **'Photographic Memory' *'Mr. Exposition': Usually takes this place whenever Kuronagi isn't around. *'Older Than They Look': He looks about 13 and is the shortest out of the group... Yet, he is 700 years older than the Main Cast. *'Only Sane Man': Plays this one with Rini around her group... when he is not either being The Gadfly or a Troll anyway... *'Piggyback Cute': Gets one by Rini after breaking out of the Despair Event Horizon in Revenant Soul. Coupled with Sleep Cute and it's adorable~ Q-V *'Really 700 Years Old' *'Red Eyes, Take Warning': Whenever he taps into his Partial-True Form.... And you better RUN very very fast. *'Shrinking Violet': At first. *'Stepford Smiler' *'Third Option Love Interest': For Rini. *'Took A Level In Badass': This can be especially seen in one notable instance during one of his fight against Zwei in Chronicles of Miracles, which further emphasizes and reminds everyone that Azure is already a Badass. *'Troll': Tends to do this to Rini's Group barring the exception of Rini herself and Aqua, especially on Sora and Ventus. W-Z *'Yandere':...Mostly Played For Laughs at least. Category:Tropes